This invention relates to a support rail assembly for mounting along the edge of a worksurface such as a table, or for mounting on an upright panel or wall adjacent the worksurface, which support rail assembly is adapted to mount thereon various work-related accessories in a location convenient to the user.
The modern office environment has ever increasing demands with respect not only to the availability of effective work space particularly in association with a worksurface, but also the efficient or effective utilization of space around a worksurface. The demands and space requirements for computers and telecommunication equipment, as well as the demands for various office tools or accessories which are typically supported on the top of a worksurface, generally result in excessive clutter on the worksurface thus limiting the available work space. In an effort to increase the available work space, attempts have been made to position many of the accessories or tools on adjacent supporting elements, such as by mounting the accessories on an adjacent wall. This alternative not only renders the wall structure more complex, but is not available in those situations where the worksurface is not disposed adjacent a wall. As a further alternative, some worksurface or table tops are provided with upright structures secured along the rear edge of the worksurface which project upwardly so as to provide additional storage compartments and the like, although even this alternative greatly increases the overall complexity of the worksurface arrangement and in particular significantly interferes with openness and visibility around the worksurface, thereby severely interfering either with aesthetics or team working functions. Constructions of this latter type also typically have little flexibility or adjustability.
In recognition of the disadvantages associated with conventional structures of the type briefly summarized above, the present invention relates to a support rail assembly which includes a generally horizontally elongated rail supported in upwardly spaced relationship from the worksurface by one or more upright support arms or stanchions, but alternatively can be supported from an adjacent wall or panel. The rail extends generally along the rear edge of the worksurface and defines therein a pair of slots which open outwardly through a common access opening or mouth. Various tools or accessories are readily mountable on or removable from the rail via the slots and mouth therein, and can be positioned essentially at any desired location longitudinally along the rail so as to greatly facilitate the convenient use thereof. In addition, the various accessories, such as document supporting trays, may be mounted on the rail at an angle with respect to the worker to provide optimum visibility of documents or other items supported thereon.
The present invention also relates to a support rail assembly including an elongated rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon and a support arm connected to the worksurface for stationarily positioning the rail above the worksurface and generally along the rear edge portion thereof. The support rail assembly includes a mounting arrangement which enables the rail to be slidably and sidewardly mounted on the support arm to releasably but fixedly secure the rail thereto.
Further, the present invention relates to a support rail assembly including an elongated rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon and an upright support arm having an upper end releasably connected to the rail to position same above the worksurface. The support rail assembly additionally includes a mounting arrangement for securing the support arm and rail to the worksurface, the mounting arrangement having a first leg portion which overlies the support arm and a second leg portion which projects under the worksurface. The first leg portion defines therein a slot which cooperates with a pin member which projects outwardly from the support arm and a fastening member is associated with the second leg portion and is adjustable to wedge the pin in the slot and fixedly but releasably secure the support arm and rail to the worksurface.
The present invention also relates to a support rail assembly including a horizontally elongated support rail defining a pair of slots in communication with one another and opening outwardly through a common access opening. An office-type accessory is supported in its entirety on the support rail to be free of supportive engagement with the worksurface via a mounting part which projects through the access opening and into one of the slots to secure the accessory to the support rail, and a support arm is disposed adjacent the rear edge of the worksurface for positioning the support rail thereabove. A mounting arrangement is also provided for removably mounting the support arm adjacent the rear edge of the worksurface.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a support rail assembly for use with a worksurface which includes an elongate support rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon, an upright support rail having an upper end releasably connected to the support rail to stationarily position same above the worksurface and a lower end which bears upon the upper surface of the worksurface. A mounting arrangement is provided for securing support arm and support rail to the worksurface, which mounting arrangement includes a mounting structure having a first leg portion which overlies the rear edge portion of the worksurface and which engages a portion of support arm and a second leg portion fixed to the first leg portion and projecting from a lower end thereof so as to extend under the worksurface, and a fastening member associated with second leg portion and being adjustable to exert a generally downwardly directed force on first leg portion to secure the support arm and the support rail to the worksurface.
A further aspect of the invention relates to an office accessory arrangement for use with a worksurface having an enlarged upper surface. The arrangement includes an elongate support rail configured to mount an office-type accessory thereon so as to be free of supportive engagement with the worksurface, and a pair of freestanding uprights supported on the upper surface of the worksurface in sidewardly-spaced relation from one another. The uprights have upper ends configured for slidably releasably supporting the support rail thereon to position same in upwardly-spaced relation from the upper surface of the worksurface, and lower ends which respectively mount thereon base portions which project generally horizontally and forwardly from lower ends and bear upon the upper surface to support the respective uprights in a freestanding manner on the worksurface without the need for positive attachment thereto.
A still further aspect of the invention relates to a support rail assembly for use with a worksurface includes an elongate support rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon, an upright support structure having an upper end slidably and releasably connected to the support rail and a lower end which bears upon the upper surface of the worksurface, the support structure defining a recess therein which opens generally sidewardly and rearwardly toward the rear edge portion of the worksurface. A clamping arm projects into the recess of upright support structure. A mounting bracket is provided and has a first leg which at one end is releasably engaged with the clamping arm and overlies the rear edge portion of the worksurface, and a second leg which is joined to an opposite end of the first leg and projects partially under the worksurface. The second leg rotatably mounts thereon an elongate fastening member which is adjustable so as to exert a generally downwardly directed force on the clamping arm to secure the upright support structure and support rail to the worksurface.
The desirable constructional and functional features of the present invention, as well as other operational advantages thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.